Familie und Ehe in Taron don Umn
Die Elfen-Familie im Tal des Lebens: Der Namen Die Familie im Tal des Lebens ist etwas irreführend. Denn damit wird eigentlich zumeist der Klan gemeint zu welchem man gehört. Der Klan trägt und gibt den Nachnamen zu welchem Frau und Mann gehört. So und nun wie entsteht eine Familienpartnerschaft? Nun, das ist bei den Elfen im Tal nicht ganz so einfach. Denn Elfen leben im Normalfall relativ lang und haben in den seltensten Fällen ein Überschwang an Hormonen, welche das zum Beispiel bei den Menschen relativ stark steuert und regelt. Deswegen wurden im Tal schon frühzeitig gewisse kulturell begründete Regeln eingeführt, welche den Familien die Nachkommenschaft und ihr weiterbestehen sichert. Die Eltern haben dabei zumeist den aktiven Part. Sobald ein Kind zum Erwachsenen wird und seine Namenszeremonie hinter sich gebracht hat und im Normalfall keinerlei Anzeichen zeigt sich zu binden oder Anstalten zeigt jemanden für sich zu suchen. Dann fangen sie an nach jemand passenden zu suchen. Das geschieht zumeist ohne die Einbeziehung der betroffen Person. Dafür gibt es einen ganz einfachen Grund. Denn wenn ihr Kind davon weiß sind ihre Bemühungen oft schon am Anfang zum Scheitern verurteilt. Das liegt nicht nur daran das auch Elfen ein ausgeprägtes Selbständigkeitsverlangen haben sondern auch daran das sie, besonders in jungen Jahren, irgendwie frei sein wollen. Aber das geht vielen Eltern so, so begibt man sich zumeist an Markttagen zum Treffpunkt der Suchenden. Dort finden sich die so Beschäftigten ein und stellen ihre Kandidaten zumeist bei einem Becher Tee vor. Derartige Verhandlungen können mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen, wobei man sich immer mehrmals trifft. So das einige Zeit ins Land gehen kann bis eine Entscheidung getroffen wird. Wenn diese negativ ausgefallen ist, tauscht man zumeist noch Adressen oder Termine von anderen Treffen aus und verabschiedet sich dann höflich ohne Groll bevor man sich trennt. Wenn sie positiv ausgefallen ist, macht man einen Termin in zumeist vertrauter Umgebung aus, um die Details zu besprechen wie man weiter vorgeht. Denn noch wissen die beiden Betroffenen noch Nichts von ihrem Glück. Nun werden die Orte und Treffpunkte, an welchen sich die Beiden, natürlich nur zufällig, sich treffen, besprochen und festgelegt und entsprechende Termine gemacht an welchen sie unabhängig voneinander hingeschickt werden. Das ist ein großer Aufwand welcher immer wieder die Möglichkeiten und die Fähigkeiten der Familien übersteigt. Aber bevor ihr Projekt scheitert, beauftragen sie einen Ehevermittler. Dieser arbeitet auf Erfolgsbasis, ist dann aber sehr teuer und äußerst diskret. Also nun, wenn sich ein Paar gefunden hat und sich geeinigt hat in Gemeinschaft zusammen zu sein, dann wird spätestens ein Partnerschaftsvertrag für die Beiden beschlossen und unterschrieben. Nach der Beglaubigung dieses Vertrags durch ein Ratsmitglieds von einer Siedlung, Stadt oder höheren Institution, ist die Ehe geschlossen. Eine derartige Verbindung hält bei den Elfen im Normalfall bis zum Lebensende. Wenn alle Formalitäten geschlossen sind richten die beiden Familien zumeist ein Fest aus. Bei diesem wird auch zumeist jemand von der Priesterschaft eingeladen, welcher dann die Ehe segnet und mit einem theologischen Ritual vor dem Gott Chnum legitimiert. Eine durchschnittliche Ehe unter Elfen: 1. Nun was ist das? Im Normalfall tun sich zwei Elfen zusammen wenn ihre Interessen, Ausbildungsstand, Klanzugehörigkeit, Zuneigung zu einander übereinstimmen. Auch kommt es vor, dass sich die Beiden einfach nur lieben. Eine Ehe ist bei den Elfen keine so einfache Sache. Sie durchläuft zu meist mehre Phasen der Zusammengehörigkeit: Die Erste kann man als Familienphase bezeichnen. In ihr wird ein Hausstand gegründet normalerweise mehreren Kindern das Leben geschenkt. Dazu gehört auch, daß man sich lieben lernt und daß man den gemeinsamen Kindern, zumindest bis sie Erwachsen sind, ein Zuhause bietet. Das dauert so 25 bis 150 Jahre wonach dann zumeist schleichend auf einmal die zweite Phase beginnt. In dieser entdecken die Eheleute das sie irgendetwas endlich tun wollen was sie seit langem immer verdrängt oder vor sich hergeschoben haben. Das können dann auch andere Beziehungen zu einer oder mehreren anderen Personen sein. Das bricht dann förmlich aus ihnen heraus und will erledigt werden um die innere Ausgewogenheit und den inneren Frieden wieder zu erlangen. Also trennen sie sich auf Zeit, bevor der innere Druck zu groß wird und dieser die Beziehung zerstört. Diese Trennung dauert dann solange wie Beide brauchen ihre Probleme zu lösen. Das kann dann nur eine kurze Zeit sein oder auch etwas länger dauern. Die Eheleute treffen sich dabei gelegentlich um ihre Fortschritte und eventuelle Erfolge miteinander zu besprechen. Dann wenn alles erledigt ist fängt die dritte Phase der Verbindung an. Diese verläuft meistens sehr harmonisch und ausgeglichen. Man baut zumeist seinen Besitz weiter aus, verbringt viel Zeit miteinander, lernt sich entweder endlich oder noch einmal zu lieben, wonach sich auch wieder Nachwuchs einstellen kann, und ist zufrieden. Weitere Trennungsphasen können dann immer noch vorkommen sind dann aber nicht mehr so lang. Diese Zeit dauert dann so 100 bis 200 Jahre an und führt allmählich in die letzte Phase der Zusammengehörigkeit. Die letzte Phase endet erst bei der Erreichung der Lebenspanne und ist dann zumeist geprägt durch Familienzusammengehörigkeit, Klanangelegenheiten und je nach Temperament geruhsam leben. Siehe auch: * Die Waisen in Taron don Umn .